


Sharp as Steel

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bit of a slowburn romance, F/M, Light Angst, Post timskip is chapter 2, Pre timeskip is chapter 1, Spoilers for entire story, canon compliant deaths, eventual confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Felix can’t say he’d thought much of the new professor when she first arrived.Until he starts noticing things. Sylvain taking his lessons seriously for once. Spotting her in the kitchen with Mercedes and Annette, the smell of sweets filling the air. Dimitri and Dedue both looking for her guidance during tactic meetings before skirmishes. Ashe teaching her plant life. Ingrid helping teach her the lance.Even other students in the other houses seem drawn to her. Both in being taught and passing along their own skills.Something about it irritates him.At first anyhow.





	1. Part One; White Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from but here we are. A massive Felix x Byleth fic that suddenly came to me a while ago when I tried going to sleep. Trying to stay in character but expand upon what’s shown in game. Hopefully not too off the mark here.  
Playing pretty loosely with the timeline and canon so don’t expect this to follow the game exactly. Especially come confessions and stuff, can’t promise to use the exact game text.  
Also if you aren’t familiar with the plot be warned as I know I’m gonna eventually delve into spoiler stuff. Especially part two. This kinda jumps point to point, let me know if anything is too crazy jarring.  
*: indicates short amount of time passing, like a day-a week.  
~: indicates a fair amount of time has passed.

_ **A New Teacher Arrives ** _

“Hey Felix! You saw the new professor right?” Felix slowly turned his head to see Sylvain grinning widely. 

“No I haven’t. I just finished my training for the day.” He’d just left the training hall and was heading for dinner.

Sylvain shook his head in mock disgust, “of course. Listen, she’s gorgeous. Everyone is talking about her. She’s going to be leading one of the three houses.”

That surprised Felix, “she is replacing the coward who fled when the house leaders were attacked?”

“Sure is. Aloud recommended her because of her skill fighting.”

“Sounds like a good training partner.”

Now Sylvain groaned, “you’re impossible. She decides tomorrow what house she’ll teach.” 

“How do you know all of this?”

Sylvain just winked, “it’s my obligation to know the going ons of all beauties.”

Felix scoffed, “disgusting. Are you going to eat?” 

“Sure am.” The two walked together, Felix working hard to ignore Sylvains rambling on about this new professor. 

The dining hall was full of chatter, the three house leaders all sitting at a table with whom Felix could only presume was the new teacher.

He could admit she was attractive, her blank expression as she spoke concerned him a bit though. 

The three leaders spoke quite animatedly, likely making their pitches to recruit her.

Felix sneered at seeing Dimitri smiling, broken from his thoughts as Sylvain elbowed his side.

“Hopefully Dimitri can make her choose the Blue Lions!”

Felix didn’t respond, moving on to get some food and sit as far away from the loud crowd as possible.

*

“My name is Byleth Eisner and I am to be your new teacher.”

The rest of the class was elated, Felix not outwardly expressing his own joy. Her being their teacher meant it would be easier to test her sword skills. Assuming

Sylvain hadn’t been lying to him about her skills. 

Everyone had gone around, giving their names and place of origin, Byleth acknowledging each of them individually.

Before he could give his name, Sylvain butted in unhelpfully, “this is Felix Fraldarius and best keep an eye on him professor, he’s a wild one.”

The rest of the group snickered and Felix pushed Sylvain away roughly, “dimwit.”

A single breathy laugh paused the commotion, Byleth almost smiling, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Felix.”

Something about how she said his name made him want to fidget, Dimitri speaking up, “we’re happy to have you with us professor!”

~

“Like this professor.” Dedue held out another seed for her to plant, watching her scrutinize the small thing. It was the end of her first week at the monastery, adjusting to things quite nicely.

“Dedue is an expert on growing and cooking.” Dimitri watched from behind, always enjoying the gentle scent of the greenhouse.

“His highness flatters me but I would be honored to repay your kindness to him by preparing you a feast professor.”

Byleth nodded her head, “that sounds wonderful. Thank you both for showing me around here, it is lovely.” 

Hearing footsteps the three turned to see Felix, focusing on Byleth and speaking quickly, “excuse the intrusion professor but Seteth sent me to find you.” He’d been going to train when Seteth caught sight of him and made the request.

“Of course, I didn’t realize the time.” She stood, brushing herself of any dirt before giving Dimitri and Dedue a wave. The men waved back but almost hesitantly, Felix nearly leaving her behind.

“You do not get along with those two do you?” 

Felix grunted, “what makes you think that.”

“I’ve noticed even in class you usually give Dimitri a dirty look when he speaks.” 

“I’ll leave things at we don’t get along.” 

“Fair enough. Sylvain tells me you do little more than train, eat and sleep.”

“As he does little more than flirt with whatever moves I’m sure my habits are healthier.” 

She almost smiled at that, “I would be happy to train with you sometime. My father taught me much and I was a mercenary before this.”

“I will admit I’m wondering what kind of fight you could put up.” 

“Say I meet you in the hall when my meeting is over?” Her tone hinted it wouldn’t be an easy fight. 

The excitement at the prospect had him saying “deal,” without a second thought.

Two hours later had both of them panting heavily and sweating like crazy, new bruises all over. 

“Not too bad Felix.” Byleth wheezed a laugh as Felix scowled at her.

“Not bad yourself. You’re a worthy opponent.” He pushed himself to his feet, offering her a hand. She took it and pulled herself up, taking a deep breath before removing her coat. The heavy fabric sliding from her shoulders in slow motion. 

The sight of so much sudden bare skin had Felix gawk a moment before two voices broke the silence, “professor you’ve been stuck here with Felix?”

Annette marched over as Mercedes stood by the door, “we’ve been searching for you a while now! Mercie said you wanted to try her sweets.” 

“My apologies for the delay then. Until next time Felix,” Byleth nodded in his direction before Annette whisked her away.

Taking a shaky breath, Felix tried to relax. He wasn’t some pervert like Sylvain, there was nothing sexy about his professors bare back.

Nothing at all.

~

Somehow Felix had ended up with a large slice of cake. Lysithea had shoved it into his hands before scurrying off. 

Dammit. He didn't have time for this.

"What's that you have Felix?" He turned to see Byleth standing there, eyeing the cake curiously with a slight tilt to her head.

"I- happened to come by this but I can't stand sweets." He didn't want to "reveal" it had come from Lysithea, the girl might use him for magical target practice or something. 

"Quite the dilemma then." 

He slowly asked, "would you perhaps like it professor?" The words were awkward on his tongue but he remained calm.

She nodded her head, "I am not a big sweet fan myself but I could go for a bit of cake. I was just given some fresh tea leaves." 

Felix noticed the bag in her hand, Almyran pine needles. Those only arrived at the monastery every so often.

"How did you come across them?" He handed her the plate as she thanked him with a nod.

"A merchant gave them to me as thanks for work I had done for his village in the past. I'm not familiar how to brew them though."

"If you'd like I could show you." The words were out of his mouth before he processed what he was offering. 

She smiled slowly, "that would be appreciated. Perhaps afterwards we can train a bit?"

"I think that sounds like a fair trade." The two walked towards the garden, not noticing Sylvain and Ingrid watching them from a distance wide eyed.

Sylvain gave a fist pump, "good one Felix."

Ingrid gave a thoughtful hum, "where did he even get that cake?"

Sylvain shrugged, "knowing him someone's trying to bribe him without knowing how he is."

Felix hadn’t intended on staying long but shortly after they sat down and brewed the tea, Byleth poured the tea and the conversation turned to her past.

“I have few memories growing up but I was young when I started fighting alongside my father.” She tapped her fork on the empty plate, eyes wandering around the garden.

“Is that so? That sounds reckless, allowing a child to fight as a mercenary.” 

Byleth shrugged, “the first man I killed was by accident. We were in a town to fight off bandits, obviously. I was to stay at the inn while the fighting went on like usual.”

Felix leaned forward in his seat, arms crossed on the table, “what happened then?”

“One of them snuck in, hoping to steal our goods while the fighting served as a distraction. They didn’t intend to find me in the room.” Byleth reclined in her seat, hand toying with the dagger at his hip.

Felix gave a sigh, “you weren’t badly injured were you?”

She shook her head, “no. I acted on instinct, moving fast and managing to get him in the chest. He died slowly and once I was sure it was over, I wandered outside.”

She crossed her legs and took a sip of tea before continuing. “My father panicked at seeing the blood, elated I was safe and proud when he heard what happened.”

Felix smiled at that, “you have a good relationship with him then.”

“I do. It’s weird being here, I didn’t know he’d ever worked here until we arrived.”

Felix finished his cup, “perhaps this will be the chance he gets to fill you in on his own past.”

Standing, Byleth collected the empty plate, cups and tea pot, “that sounds nice. Thank you for joining me Felix, the cake was quite nice.” 

Felix’s cheeks turned a pale pink but he gave her a nod of his head, “this was certainly a one time experience. I don’t expect to have any more cake to dispose of.”

Byleth chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

~

Felix is astounded to hear Sylvain had finally passed his cavalry exam. Felix had no desire for mounted combat but knew Sylvain had struggled for sometime trying to master riding.

Felix congratulated him at the stable, “I’m almost impressed.” Sylvain barked a laugh, making sure his new steed was properly secure before facing Felix.

“What can I say. I can do magic when properly motivated.”

Felix scrunched his face, “what does that mean?”

Sylvain laughed, “prof said if I could do it, she’d join me for tea!”

“You’re disgusting.” Felix groaned, throwing his hands to the side.

Sylvain’s eyes narrowed, puffing his cheeks as he pouted, “what only you can give her cake?”

Felix sputtered, cheeks flaring red, “what did you say?” 

“I saw you a while ago. Don’t hog her all to yourself.” Sylvain put his hands behind his head as Felix growled in frustration.

“You’re delusional if you think I’m anything like you!” 

Another quip died on Sylvain’s lips, seeing how genuinely flustered Felix looked, “oh you actually do like her.” 

“Sylvain enough!” Felix turned and stormed off, ignoring his friends cry. 

Of course he ended up at the training grounds, surprised to see Byleth there. Finishing up with Ashe by the looks of it. Felix approached once Ashe left, Byleth noticing him immediately.

“Hello Felix, need a partner? I haven’t done any sword play today.”

Felix nodded but then paused before daring to ask, “you won’t object to real weapons will you?”

Byleth blinked in surprise, looking almost nervous as she answered, “why the desire for real steel?”

Felix shrugged as he grabbed two iron blades, “you can only learn so much through wood trainers.” This was the only way he going to be able to properly let off steam. 

Accepting the offered sword, Byleth backed up and steadied herself, “I can’t promise I won’t hold back like this. You know as well as I these can do serious damage.”

Felix scoffed, dashing forward and swinging the blade upwards. Byleth easily blocked it, moving with ease to attack with her own swing.

They continued on for some time, Felix growing angrier and angrier at her blatant holding back. And at something else, tucked away in the back of his mind but on the verge of bursting forth. Sylvain’s words, the truth he didn’t want to admit.

“Fight me for real professor.”

“Felix that’s enough,” she came to a halt, dropping her blade at the wrong moment. Felix had lunged, realizing almost too late what she’d done. He ended up cutting her leg, sword clattering to the ground as she cried out in pain and collapsed, one hand pressed to the wound.

“Oh gods, professor-!” He dropped to one knee in front of her, hands panicking as he watched blood ooze through her fingers. Her tights were ripped, Byleth pulling part of them away from the injury.

“It isn’t very deep luckily, go find Manuela if you can.”

Nodding and jumping to his feet, he rushed from the training hall, a cold ball of guilt and dread forming in his stomach. 

Felix was completely out of breath when he found Manuela in the dining hall, gasping out, “the professor needs your help.”

She rushed after him, Felix’s heart pounding.

When they returned, Felix froze at the door, seeing Dimitri kneeling by Byleth with a roll of bandages in hand. His brows were furrowed in concern, eyes never looking away from her.

“How on earth did this happen?” Manuela rushed forward, casting a healing spell immediately.

Byleth grunted, “just an accident.”

Unable to stand it, Felix stormed away, retreating to his room, despite Byleth’s cry to stop.

“What’s got you in such a fit?” Sylvain leaned in the doorway, watching Felix pace his room. He'd seen the swordsman storming across the monastery and recognized that look. It wasn't a good one. He wondered if it was still about earlier.

"Leave Sylvain." Felix spat the words out, hands clenching and unclenching. Felix knew he wasn’t mad at anyone beside himself at this point. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. I know that look and in that mood you're liable to hurt someone." Sylvain blinked in surprise as Felix stopped, shoulders slumping after a moment. 

"Felix what-?"

Walking to the bed, Felix collapsed onto it, face in the heels of his hands, "close the door at least will you."

Sylvain scrambled to comply, gently sitting beside his friend.

"It isn't what you're thinking. I've not killed anyone."

Giving a shaky laugh, Sylvain rubbed at the back of his neck, "well that's a relief." 

When Felix stayed silent, Sylvain nudged him with his elbow, "please talk to me Felix. It'll make you feel better."

That got a dry laugh from Felix, "where did you hear that nonsense?"

"The Professor. She's chock full of wisdom."

Felix stiffened again and Sylvain started putting some pieces together, "did something happen with her?"

Felix worked his jaw a moment, speaking slowly, "I made her train with me."

"Well that's nothing new." Honestly he was surprised Byleth went along with Felix's demands. A few of their classmates had theories but no one dared speak them aloud, lest Felix get word of them. 

"With real blades."

"Oh Felix-"

"Her leg was cut. Not badly but- She had thrown down her blade and I couldn't stop myself completely."

Felix stood up again, turning to Sylvain expecting the worst. When Sylvain simply laughed, Felix clenched his fists tight.

"Don't scare me like that Felix, a cut to the leg isn't bad. It was an accident." 

Felix blinked in surprise, "what."

Sylvain stood, patting Felix on the back, "even you mess up from time to time. It's ok. Make sure to apologize to her properly though."

*

The next day everyone commented several times on Byleth’s new tights, noticing how plain these ones looked compared to her usual ones.

“I had an accident while trying to sharpen a blade yesterday, cut my leg.” Everyone told her to be more careful, which she happily told them she would.

Felix’s blood boiled when she told that to the class, biting his tongue to hold back his words.

The words boiled inside of him all day until Byleth found him training after dinner, nearly decapitating one of the training dummies.

“Felix, are you all right?”

Everything snapped at once, Felix spinning on his heels and facing her, “why have you lied to everyone about what happened?” 

Byleth blinked quickly, “because it didn’t seem prudent to tell everyone I allowed us to train with real blades. I also did not need you getting in trouble.”

_Allowed._ The word made him grit his teeth, “do not presume to lie for my sake.”

She didn’t back down at his tone, standing straight, “it was an accident Felix. Nothing to worry about.”

Forcing his voice steady, Felix turned his back on her, “first you hold back then talk like that.” Putting the training sword back in its place, Felix ignored Byleth’s gaze. 

He walked by her without a second glance, “I’ll find other training partners from now on.” 

She lowered her gaze and Felix let the door slam closed behind him.

*  
Ingrid and Sylvain noticed Byleth staring in the distance after a lecture a few days later, eyes turned towards the window as the others left.

Felix was ignoring all of Sylvain’s attempts to find out what happened. Ingrid sent Sylvain ahead, ignoring his protest at wanting to stay. 

Ingrid slowly approached, asking “ are you all right professor?” 

Toying with one of her sleeves, Byleth turned her head, “just trying to make sense of some things.”

Pressing a bit, Ingrid smiled, “I was thinking of having a snack in the garden. Would you care to join me, maybe I can help?”

She saw Byleth consider for only a moment, “that sounds nice. Thank you Ingrid.” 

It took almost twice as long for them to reach the veranda, many students and faculty alike stopping Byleth for one favor or another. Ingrid was impressed with how calmly she handled each inquiry.

They took a seat, Ingrid stopping by the dining hall first to grab their snack, a trio of sweet buns.

Once seated, Byleth took a deep breath, “I must apologize for concerning you. I am sure the others have noticed I have not been completely focused.”

“Not to sound presumptuous professor but was it something Felix did? He’s been acting colder than usual.” 

Reaching for a bun, Byleth carefully thought about her answer, “when I cut my leg the other day it hadn’t been an accident while sharpening a blade. Felix had insisted on training and we used real blades. It was an accident but he became angry when I told the lie I did.”

“That sounds like Felix. He’s, prideful, like that.” Ingrid took her own bun, tearing a piece of it off and eating it with a delighted hum.

“Unfortunately he took it poorly. He said he won’t even train with me anymore.”

“He said that? Felix-“ Ingrid frowned but Byleth stopped her with a pat on the shoulder.

“I’m sure he’ll come around. Hopefully. If not I will have to try and apologize again, it was my fault in the first place.”

The conversation shifted at Byleth’s insistence, Ingrid starting to formulate a plan. 

~

The entire class agreed on the plan.

With the dance coming up, they needed Felix and Byleth to meet in the Goddess tower and make up. 

A few weeks had passed and Felix had made no move to apologize. Everyone wasn’t sure what had happened but Felix needed a push.

What were friends for?

Byleth was worn out easily, many students (even those not from the Blue Lions) manage time dance her out quickly. When Byleth stepped outside, Dimitri intercepted her, suggesting the Goddess tower as a place to hide away.

Felix made it there just before her, Sylvain suggesting it would be a quiet enough place. Somehow he should’ve known Sylvain would set him up. 

The two met awkwardly, facing each other a minute before Felix broke the silence, “shouldn’t you be down there dancing the night away?” He had heard Annette making plans to have Byleth be swept off her feet. He hadn’t caught by who. 

Byleth shrugged, “shouldn’t you be in the training hall?”

He gave a sharp tsk, “I see you are in a fine mood then.”

Byleth’s anger sagged, “Felix please, I’m sorry. That was cruel of me.”

Felix cracks at her tone, “I think I should be the one apologizing. I’m, I’ve been-“ he cut off with a curse.

Byleth waited, not daring to rush him.

“I’m not good with emotions. Surprise.” He gave a hollow laugh.

“I’ve been working on mine,” Byleth watched Felix blink in surprise, “I’ve never smiled so much before in my life. Even my father finds it a bit, odd. If I’m honest I do as well.” 

Felix exhaled slowly through his nose, “I’ve spent my life training, avoiding close relationships. I wouldn’t know what to do if some woman did express interest in me.” 

“I am sorry for my, recent behavior. You agreed to my request for real blades and when things didn’t go my way, I reacted like a child.” 

“I accept your apology. Will you still find other training partners?”

Felix scoffed, “I’m a fool to have stopped training with you. Few can pose nearly as much a challenge to me.”

Byleth preened a bit, remembering something Mercedes mentioned, “do you know anything about this tower? I heard there is some legend tied to this place.”

Felix nodded, “it is said if you make a declaration, it will come true. Many people see it as a romantic fairy tale.”

Smirking, Byleth asked, “would you like to make a declaration?”

Felix thought for a moment, crossing his arms and boldly stating, “I swear I’ll beat you someday. I’ll surpass you. Make you taste defeat by my hand.”

Byleth couldn’t help laugh, “that’s what you want to declare to the goddess?”

“Of course. I doubt I’d be able to pledge some romantic nonsense, I’ll always be more comfortable with a sword than a woman’s hand.”

Pausing, Felix considered, “however if anyone saw us now it is hard to see it as anything less than amorous. Pray no one find us, lest you be mistaken for my lover.”

“We wouldn’t want that now would we?” Byleth pulled her cape a bit tighter. 

“It is getting cold. I’m going to train, will you join me?”

Byleth happily followed, the two unaware the rest of the class seeing them exit the tower and rejoicing at their victory.

*

Byleth didn’t know what time it was, didn’t care.

One minute, fighting a sudden influx of black beasts at the old chapel. Saving the poor students trapped. 

Then Monica stabbing-

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut, the sound of rain pounding in her ears. Jeralt’s final moments in her arms.

Being helpless to stop it. 

Somehow Byleth isn’t surprised when Felix walks into the training hall. 

The rest of the monastery was in mourning and planning their next move. To track down Tomas and Monica, whoever they really may be. They would pay.

She should be with the others, planning their course of action.

Somehow she can’t bring herself to. Not right now. The wound still too fresh. The pain too close to her heart. 

Felix cleated his throat, “everyone has been wondering where you disappeared to.” 

Byleth remained sitting, barely lifting her head to see the concern in his eyes. It’s too much for her, dropping her head back into her hands.

She heard a bit of shuffling and then a warm presence next to her, just shy of being pressed against her. Felix doesn’t say anything right away, something Byleth is grateful for. She can’t help but brace herself for the inevitable “it’s going to be all right.” She’d had enough of those to last a lifetime. 

“When my brother died I wanted to find the man who did it and kill him. I even tried sneaking out to try and track the bastard down.” 

Byleth blinked slowly, raising her head, Felix staring straight ahead, “I didn’t make it far, being caught and scolded for acting rashly.” His lips curled in a sneer, “ ‘Glenn died like a true knight, be happy he lived such a life’.” 

Standing, he walked towards a display of training swords, running his hand along them.

“You tell yourself what you need to so you can move forward. You’re the only one who can say whether you’ll be all right or not. Don’t let anybody else tell you what to feel.”

Felix glanced towards her, stunned to find fresh tears falling down her face. 

“What did I say wrong?” Damn, he hadn’t meant to upset her even more.

“It’s not that, it’s just-“ she looked away, sniffling, “I have never felt such utter despair before.” 

Walking back toward her, Felix kneeled in front of her, “I swear to you, I will help you defeat that witch who did it.”

Felix watched her eyes widen and backtracked slightly, “all of us are with you on this.” He stood, extending his hand. She gently took it.

*

Somehow tracking Kronya down and getting her on the run was the easy part. 

Felix cutting Byleth a path to get to her, everyone fighting their hardest to ensure their professor could have her revenge.

Solon showing up hadn’t been a part of the plan.

“Professor!” She had vanished, sucked into some kind of dark void. Everyone shouted after her, Solon mocking them. 

A few soldiers appeared from the trees, Felix cutting them down with an extra aggressiveness. 

She had to be ok. He refused to believe anything else.

After the enemies fell, a sudden ripping sound drew everyone’s attention to the opening. A sword cut through the very fabric of reality itself, Byleth stepping out, looking angry.

She was unharmed, her hair suddenly a glowing green. It was unnatural. 

Solon stared at her in disbelief, “the fell star devours even the darkness itself-“ he quickly teleported away, deeper into the forest past where Kronya had been.

“Professor what happened?” Felix rushed to her side, noticing the swell of enemies. The fight wasn’t over yet.

She gave him a grim look, “for now we fight. Kronya is dead but she is only half the battle.” 

Adjusting his grip on his sword, Felix nodded, “fine by me. I’ll kill as many as necessary.”

*

Too much happens in too short a time span after Byleth’s transformation.

The attack and attempted theft of the crest stones.

Edelgard ascending the throne. Declaring war and then marching on the monastery. 

All leading to the battle to defend Garreg Mach. Felix and Byleth have dinner together the night before, sitting side by side with the others. Felix making an exception to eat when the others do.

They eat in relative quiet, plans made and gone over time and time again to defend their home. 

Something about it is still energizing to their morale, the whole monastery prepares to do what they need to defend themselves. Defend the place they’ve made such memories at. Made new friends, trained and shed tears with.

Even Felix is feeling some of the camaraderie, seeing his classmates and their determination. The fight also proves to be the best test of strength in his life.

Glancing at Byleth, he silently swears to the goddess that they will succeed.


	2. Part Two; Azure Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix doesn't know what to expect when he returns to the fallen Garreg Mach 5 years later.  
He is pleasantly surprised.

_ **Reunited at Dawn** _

Felix didn’t know why he was even here, wasting time to return to, this place. His memories, good and bad, swirled dangerously in his mind.

Somehow five years had passed. 

The monastery’s collapse. He noticed just how run down everything looked. A stark contrast to what he remembered.

Sylvain boasting on passing his cavalry exam. He’d been so proud. Felix had been to, though he’d never admit it.

Edelgard declaring war on the church. All of Fodlan. 

Meeting Byleth in the Goddess tower, making amends for his pride. Declaring them rivals. 

Byleth disappearing to who knows where during the battle that year. 

What was likely an abandoned promise brought him here, hoping that maybe, somehow-

A foolish train of thought. As he neared the ruins, he heard the clashing of blades. A familiar war cry filling the air. 

He drew his own blade and took the broken stairs two at a time to what remained of the town.

Dimitri’s lance cut through another man, blood covering the ground in dead bandit bodies.

A few other familiar faces had also joined the fight. They had remembered and honored the promise. 

Felix lost his breath when he finally spotted that shock of glowing hair. Bathed in the rising light of dawn, cutting down some foolish thief, Felix knew he’d never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. 

She was alive. 

Steeling himself, he joined the fray.

There would be time for questions and answers later. 

*

Byleth had received more hugs the past hour then she probably had her whole life. Even Rodrigue had given her one. 

She wished she had a better answer as to what happened. She’d been fighting, rushed to help the Immaculate one before being knocked off a cliff. And now here she was. 

Felix had never felt so conflicted. Part of him desired to take his frustrations out on something that could scream in pain. The other part yearning to stay by her side and talk with her all night.

He wanted to hug her and make sure she was really there.

Gods he wanted to hug her. What a strange sensation.

*

Even with everything going on, there is a celebration of sorts that evening to raise their spirits before starting the fight against Edelgard and to give three cheers to their professors triumphant return.

She'd sat at the middle of the large table, red in the face with an uncertain smile on her face. Almost struggling to keep up with everything going on. 

Rodrigue kept giving Felix odd looks throughout the night. Felix would be looking at the star of the night and then feel the pointed gaze of his father. Eventually Rodrigue asked Felix to join him outside for a moment.

Felix had simply stood from the table, Byleth watching him curiously. He gave her a reassuring nod and his heart beat a little harder at seeing her relax.

Rodrigue didn't wait long once they stepped outside, "I don't think I've seen you look so happy in quite some time Felix." 

"What makes you think I'm happy." Felix looked toward the setting sun. Rodrigue huffed, setting a hand on his hip.

"It is amazing she has returned. Certainly the goddess works in mysterious ways." Something about Rodrigue's tone didn't sit right with Felix.

"I'm surprised she's apparently been asleep all this time." The story was preposterous but somehow he knew she wasn't lying.

"I have never seen you focus on something so hard that wasn't a blade. You could hardly keep your eyes off of her." 

“What?” Felix snapped as his father laughed, scratching at the back of his head.

“I had no idea, perhaps that’s why you’ve put off all proposals until now?”

Felix seethed, “don’t be foolish. Wartime is hardly ideal for marriages of any sort.”

Rodrigue shrugged, ignoring Felix, “as she met your looks with a smile I can’t help but wonder-“

“Excuse me,” Gilbert stepped out briefly, “they’re hoping to have everyone meet soon to begin planning.”

“Of course. Thank you Gilbert.” Rodrigue followed him back inside as Felix stood outside a moment more, cursing under his breath.

~

They can only afford some nice drinks when Dedue reunites with them, everybody wishing to hear the tale of how he escaped certain death.

Some of the anger clouding Dimitri’s eye clears as Dedue speaks, only some but a step in the right direction. He and Dedue stay up late that night, discussing who knows what. Felix is out taking a small walk before going to sleep, trying to burn off some excessive energy. He dares not train too hard in case he should hurt himself, there is little time to indulge in a lengthy sword training session.

He finds Byleth and Sylvain sitting outside, looking towards the stars. Something akin to jealousy pings in his chest but he squashed the feeling quickly.

Sylvain heads Felix approach, greeting his friend, “join us Felix! I was showing Byleth here some stars!”

It’s a slow development, former students shedding the obligation of referring to her as professor. Sylvain happily breaks the barrier, everyone else eased by his relaxed nature. 

Without much fight, Felix does join them, sitting on Byleth’s other side. She has her jacket spread beneath her, eyes toward the sky. Even in the dark, her hair glows.

They speak a few minutes of stars before Byleth goes quiet.

“Is everything okay Byleth?” Sylvain watched her concerned, Felix doing the same.

She sighs, “I still can’t believe five years have passed. Everyone has changed so much and yet I-“ she trailed off, looking down at her hand and slowly closing it.

Felix jerkily raised a hand to put on her back, hesitating last second. Sylvain rolls his eyes and gently pushes Felix’s hand into place, urging his friend on as Byleth faces Felix.

“You’ve returned to us, against all odds. Everyone couldn’t be happier, even with this damn war going on. It’s because of you we’ve achieved what we have.”

Sylvain flashed a thumbs up as Byleth smiles, leaning into Felix’s touch, “thank you Felix.”

Felix’s cheeks were warm when Sylvain chimed in, “we aren’t about to let you vanish again, you can count on that.”

Byleth laughed, “I’m counting on you all then.”

~

After making sure Dimitri understood his course of action, Felix hid himself away, mercilessly hacking away at a dummy with his sword. His hands are raw but he can’t seem to stop. 

With each hit he can hear his father, previous conversations coming back in untimely bits and pieces. 

His stomach twists, head pounding as he yells in frustration. Damn knights and their noble deaths.

A gentle set of footsteps doesn’t deter him, “go away.” 

“I might be one of the few people here able to relate to what you’re feeling.” Byleth keeps her hands behind her back, stepping forward when Felix continues his swings.

One hand gently rests on his arm mid swing, stopping it in its place. He humored the idea of pushing her aside but instead followed her lead, lowering his arm as she gently pushed down.

“A wise man once told that in times of grief, only the person struggling can decide what they need to do to be able to move forward.”

Byleth kept her hand on his arm, speaking softly. 

“I don’t think I know the answer yet.”

Byleth removed her hand, “I don’t think a time frame is really necessary.”

Felix took a deep breath, dropping the blade, “he died the way he wanted. Defending his king.” Felix spat the last word, examining his raw palms.

“It’s natural to be upset.”

Felix clenched his teeth, tears welling in his eyes. He tried wiping at them in vain, Byleth gently pulling him into an embrace.

He clung to her, aborted sobs nearly drowning out her kind words, a hand running down his back.

The two stood there for some time, Felix pulling back when he was somewhat calmer.

His eyes were puffy, cheeks splotchy and he frowned at her in confusion. Opening his mouth before abandoning his original line of thought, he tried again.

“Thank you my friend.”

Byleth smiled, ruffling his hair, “I’m here anytime you need me.”

~

The war was over. Edelgard was dead, the process of unification already underway. 

Felix and Byleth were hiding away from the hustle and bustle, if only for a few minutes.

Byleth could hear her name being called but she didn’t care at the moment.

“We’ve done it, we’ve won.” Felix relaxed, looking towards the sky. His father, Glenn, everybody could rest easy.

Byleth stood pressed against him, looking at his profile. It was all over. What now? She had a few options she supposed. What did she want?

Felix noticed her staring, “is something on my face?”

Byleth shook her head, “no. I’m just, thinking.”

Felix raised a brow, “about-?” 

Byleth straightened a bit, “what I want to do from here on.” They turned their heads, facing each other.

“Any idea where your future lies?” 

“I have an idea.” She leaned in closer, lips near his cheek.

A sudden voice startled them, Byleth jumping and kissing his cheek. Dimitri appeared, “Byleth we need you for- oh my apologies!” Dimitri flushed as Felix gaped at him, turning to Byleth before quickly rushing off in a panic.

Dimitri was afraid he had messed things up but when Byleth simply sighed happily, he felt a bit of relief.

Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh, “I do apologize for interrupting. I never expected the two of you to-“ 

Byleth’s smile stayed bright, “He’s always been a bit hard to read.” She was positive that wasn’t a rejection. It was certainly embarrassment at being seen like that.

Hopefully. 

Running a hand through his hair, Dimitri turned the corner, leading the way, “as long as you’re happy my friend. It is nice to see him not running from his feelings.” 

Byleth opened the meeting room door, a few nobles already anxiously waiting, “the sooner this meeting is over the happier I’ll be.”

Dimitri nodded, “luckily this is all procedural at the moment, then you can rest and track him down in the morning.”

“Sylvain. I need your help.” Felix felt he might explode if he didn’t get this off his chest. He hadn’t expected Dimitri to see them. Oh gods Dimitri had seen them.

His cheek still tingled from where she had kissed him. He was out of breath, having sprinted trying to find his friend.

Sylvain blinked down at his friend, paused mid dismount, “it must be bad if you’re coming to me.” He had been ready to drop asleep but Felix never asked for help.

The flush on his face clued Sylvain into what the topic might be.

Felix hissed through his teeth, “Sylvain.”

Ingrid was walking from the Pegasus stables when she saw them, “what’s wrong Felix?”

He regarded her for a moment, “your advice could be useful as well.”

She was stunned but Sylvain quickly got down from his horse and the three went to the fishing pond, empty at this time of night.

“Felix what’s wrong?” Sylvain started, watching the swordsman struggle with several emotions.

“I, I have realized I care very deeply for- Byleth.” Saying just her name had lost some of its novelty but in this context it felt weird to say. 

Ingrid gasped, “just how deeply?” 

Felix ground his teeth, floundering until Sylvain asked a follow up, “try this, describe a moment where you thought she looked amazing.”

Squinting in confusion, Felix spit out, “just what does that mean.” 

“Good idea Sylvain. Think of a moment you saw her and were taken aback by it.”

Crossing his arms, Felix thought for a moment before muttering, “the night we all reunited. Watching her take down bandits right before dawn with her hair aglow.”

He looked towards the sky, with a near sigh, “it was breathtaking.” 

“He really loves her Sylvain.” 

“Gosh he really does!”

“We girls have known for some time of course. Since we reunited they’ve been connected at the hip.” 

Felix’s head snapped down, cheeks going red as Sylvain and Ingrid continued on.

“Now hold on, us guys had a suspicion to. Especially after the White Heron Cup. Except maybe Dimitri-“ 

Ingrid gasped, “he’s always been a bit clueless but that’s right they met up in the tower!” 

Felix couldn’t handle anymore. “Would you two stop? What do you mean you’ve known?” He’d just put the pieces together himself. What could they know? 

His friends paused their conversation and looked at him with matching smiles.

“Well she only always agreed to train with you.” Ingrid stepped to one side, hands behind her back.

“You only helped comfort her after her father was killed, even defending her so she could fight Kronya herself.” Sylvain mimicked the pose, walking to Felix’s other side.

“You two meeting up in the tower the night of the dance to discuss who knows what.” Ingrid stepped closer, scanning one hand with a feigned bored expression. 

“You only went into the fray of an unpredictable battle with Dimitri of all people to save her from an ambush.” Ingrid ruffled his hair, Felix batting her hand away while his cheeks seemed to only darken.

“She made sure to comfort you recently with your fathers death when you made sure not to open to anyone else about it.” Sylvain’s tone was gentle but Felix found he had no rebuttal. 

The two waited and Felix groaned, one hand covering his mouth, “I have never felt like this before.”

“He’s not denying it, there may be hope for him yet!” Ingrid clapped her hands in delight, Sylvain placing an arm around Felix’s shoulder.

“What you’re feeling is a totally normal thing called love. You might’ve heard of it?” 

Felix struggled to get out of Sylvain’s grip, ears burning, “this isn’t helping!” 

“How you proceed is up to you Felix. However I can tell you that your feelings are mutual.” Sylvain placed a hand over his heart, winking down at Felix.

Felix stopped struggling, mind racing, “what makes you so sure.” The kiss on his cheek and the words she had almost spoken had given Felix enough hope he was sure he wasn’t misinterpreting things. Hopefully.

Ingrid walked over and pinched a cheek, “we aren’t going to spell that out for you. That sounds like something you two need to discuss.”

Chewing the inside of his lip, Felix relented, “I have much to think about then. Thank you both.”

Ingrid and Sylvain exchanged a look, “I’m not sure I heard that.”

Felix groaned but pushed past them with little effort, “I won’t repeat myself.”

*

Byleth couldn’t find Felix the next morning, searching for him in vain as no one had seen him. 

Even Sylvain didn’t know, “honestly I don’t know. Why, need him for something in particular?” 

Byleth blushed at how he drew out particular. “I don’t know what you’ve heard but no. I was simply hoping to talk to him.”

Sylvain smiled, “I think his stubbornness is rubbing off on you. You two are adorable together by the way.”

“What?”

Byleth stepped back, Ingrid rounding the corner and seeing them, “you can’t be flirting with her anymore Sylvain!”

Byleth gaped at Ingrid, face going darker as Sylvain laughed, “I’m not! Felix would kill me.”

Before the teasing could continue, Byleth fled the scene. The fact they joked like that meant she hadn’t misinterpreted things.

  
Felix is sudden in absconding with her after dinner, practically dragging her from the dining hall (and forcing himself on despite the catcalls) and leading her to a solitary veranda.

She leaned against a wall, watching him pace and fiddle with something in his pocket. 

“Now that this war is over, I suspect I’ll have few chances to work on my skill with a blade.” He looked towards the sun, just starting to set.

“There will be plenty to do though, many things will be changing when Dimitri takes the throne.”

“Times have changed before but you’ve remained as you are,” he cast a glance at her, odd glint in his eyes.

“I suppose you haven’t changed much either. The war ends and you immediately wonder about using your sword.” 

He grimaced a bit, “that is true. I suppose I could find a lifetime partner to spar with whenever we desire to do so.” His cheeks started to darken, not intending to bring the topic up like this.

“Careful Felix, that almost sounds like you’re looking to marry a trained swords woman.” She smiled gently, glad she’d been carrying her own ring. It rested in her own pocket.

“And if I was?” Turning and approaching her, Felix fumbled to get the ring from his pocket and present it to her. The dark green gem caught the sunlight and Byleth gasped at the sight of it.

She didn’t respond immediately, Felix growing frustrated and hitting the wall above her head with one arm, “do not presume to spare my feelings. Tell me you do not want this and I’ll go.” He was wrong, gods he was wrong. 

He hissed the words and Byleth looked at his face in a sort of awe. One hand came up to cradle his cheek, pushing herself up to now kiss him on the lips. 

Felix froze, watching as Byleth reached for her own pocket, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of the ring.

“I’d be honored to become your official sparring partner.” Her smile was wobbly as Felix snapped from his daze and slid his ring onto her finger.

“I love you. I don’t know when it happened but I truly do.”

The two shared another deep kiss, Byleth whispering against his lips, “I love you too.”

The news of their engagement spread fast, everyone congratulating the new couple. A few of the ladies shed tears of joy, especially as Byleth shows off the ring.

The men applaud Felix for going through and Sylvain gives him a crushing hug, to Felix’s extreme embarrassment. 

Dimitri pulled the two aside, giving both a hearty clap on the back.

“I’m so happy for the both of you. Truly I am. You both have done so much for the war that I can never repay you, both have lost so much but found happiness.”

The couple blushed at his words but Byleth accepted a hug first. Felix hesitated before accepting, the whole affair awkward as Dimitri hadn’t expected Felix to go along with it.

“I know Rodrigue would be happy for you, he had suspected something between you both.” Dimitri chuckled as Felix tried to deny the claim, shutting up as Byleth took his hand. 

Later the two are sitting alone, Felix’s eyes wandering to Byleth’s hand, heart thumping at the sight of the ring snugly fit on her hand.

“It’s hard to think we don’t need to be awake at the first sign of dawn to march for battle. It’s all truly over.” Byleth leaned against Felix, eyes slipping closed.

“We shall start to make our way back home tomorrow. There is much to be done at the Fraldarius house.” 

“I’m looking forward to seeing it, where you grew up. I like the sound of that, home.”

Felix took her hand, “it will take some getting used to. Our home.”

As the moon peaked overhead, the two fell into a comfortable silence, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring. And everyday after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything this fic got me over a bit of writer's block so there's that! Hopefully more Three Houses inspiration hits me, there's a few characters I'd like to write about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real when I envisioned this I imagined it being in total like 4000 words. Ha. Ha.   
Hope people reading enjoyed, I know this is kinda disjointed, jumping point to point.


End file.
